


Undisclosed Desires

by belladonawritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Death, Age Difference, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dildos, Gags, Home Invasion, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Large Breasts, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pedophilia, Restraints, Slurs, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, sexual misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: It was a Friday afternoon, and the kid next door was home alone again. I could tell, because he hadn’t caught on that the walls were thin, and porn was playing out loud.The pedo next door hatches a plan to take a trans preteen's first time for his own.
Relationships: Older Cis Man/Underage Trans Boy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a friend, and I had a lot of fun writing it! 
> 
> This is FANTASY ONLY. I'm trans myself, and misgendering kink is only fun when it's consensual. Same with ageplay - it's only fun irl when it's between consenting adults. 
> 
> I... may end up writing a sequel/followup.

It was a Friday afternoon, and the kid next door was home alone again. I could tell, because he hadn’t caught on that the walls were thin, and porn was playing out loud.

I didn’t mind, of course. I was his only neighbour – the other side was the trash chute – and the ceilings were thicker than the walls, so it was a show just for me. Besides, I had caught onto the next-door family’s habits. The parents worked third shift more often than not, and on Fridays and Saturdays, they were liable to be out overnight somewhere. Maybe a motel, so they could get some sex in. Maybe they’d drunk themselves stupid and were overnighting in a cell. Who knew?

Either way, it was consistent enough that I knew two things. One, they didn’t give a shit what their eleven-year-old got up to. And two, I knew _exactly_ when he was home alone.

I listened through the wall a little, unable to help a grin. If it had been just any porn, it wouldn’t have been so notable. But no, he was into _rough_ shit. Gay shit, degradation, sissy, rape porn, painal – and he liked it a _lot._ The kid was trans, which explained some of the strained relationship with the parents, too; he passed alright, but I’d seen the binder under his shirt collar a few times. Cody. That was his name. I could hear him moaning to the porn, as well.

I was a patient man. For the last month, I’d kept my profile low. There was an art, really, to making somebody _uncomfortable_ without setting off alarm bells. Preteens were great for that. I’d done laundry at the same time as Cody, and complimented his waist. Not his ass, not his tits (bound as they were); but _just_ enough to make him wriggle. I’d passed him in the stairway and let my hand trail around his back and a little too low. The last time I’d brought a one-night stand over (“coincidentally”, also on a night that Cody’s parents were out), I’d made a point of pinning the skinny twink to _Cody’s_ door, and practically giving him a handy in the hallway. I knew for a fact Cody had heard it.

So now I got to _play._

I adjusted my jeans, slipped my tools into my pocket and walked out of my door. I knocked on Cody’s, and waited for him to scramble back into his pants. He opened the door, still clearly red-faced – “Y-Yeah?”

I did my best not to stare and act casual. God, he was attractive. He had shoulder-length black hair, sort of messily cut at the back, and plump, thick lips that practically _belonged_ around a dick. Freckles, too. “Oh, hey, kid. Your parents home?”

“No, they’re working. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, just wondering if I could borrow some batteries. Double-A? I’m out and I don’t wanna go all the way to the store.”

“U-um… let me check.” He slipped into the kitchen. While his back was turned, I slid past the door, closed it behind me, and locked it. “I got triple-A, not sure about double-A?”

“Keep looking. People usually have both somewhere, just never where you think.” I looked him up and down as he rummaged through the drawer of the kitchen island. Jeans, baggy black t-shirt, full lips, the strap of his white binder peeking out from his shoulder. There was a bulge at his crotch – a packer, maybe. Horny slut had been all gussied up like a real boy to fuck himself to his porn.

“Maybe it’s one of the lower drawers?” I was mostly teasing him at this point – and was overjoyed when he took the bait, leaning down to one of the lower drawers. I came up behind him, as quietly as I could with my boots on, and then put a hand on the small of his back.

He started. “What are you doing?” He tried to move – and I pushed him back down, settling my crotch against his ass. “S-stop that-“ He pushed harder against me, which just got my erection all fired up again, and I pushed him forward until he was flat over the top of the kitchen island. It was a low counter, which made sense; I’d seen his mother and she was a short lady. It meant he was at the perfect height. “ _Stop!_ ”

“Stop what?” I teased. Cute little bastard.

“You’re _scaring_ me.”

“Am I?” I ground my crotch against his ass a little more, making it absolutely clear what situation he’d gotten himself into. He had it coming. Then I leaned forward, pinning him with my weight while I slid my hands down to the button of his jeans. “Doesn’t seem like it.” And I grabbed the bulge at his crotch. He wasn’t going to get _hard,_ I knew that – but he sure acted like it, biting his lip and trying not to squirm.

“D-don’t…”

“Don’t what?” I squeezed a little harder. “Don’t touch your cock? Don’t jerk you off?” I licked the shell of his ear, felt the way his muscles tensed – “Don’t play with your little toy?”

Cody clawed at the counter, and I unzipped his jeans, the rubber packer falling tip-down from the band around his waist and boxer-briefs keeping it in place. He really had been in a rush when I’d knocked, otherwise he would have tucked himself back in properly, but all the better for me. I was enjoying how well he was going along with this, actually – it was like he’d expecting it.

The moment I slid my hand _between_ his legs, though –

“ _No!_ ” He threw his head back, clearly trying to hit it against my nose or something, but I was smarter and bigger than him. I shoved him back down against the counter with a ‘crack’, and reached into my pocket. I’d brought the handcuffs for a reason, and I snapped them around his wrists.

“What’s the matter, Cody?” I teased. “You want me to pretend you don’t have a cunt?”

“Yes,” he spat. Bold of him. It just made him all the hotter to me, frankly.

“Oh, so you’d be fine with this if I raped you _properly,_ ” I mocked, and jerked his briefs down. “If I was fucking you like a _real_ fag. Is that right?”

He subsided into humiliated silence, but it told me volumes. He’d been sneaking glances at me, hadn’t he? Thinking about being dominated about an older man, in the classic underground queer tradition – hell, maybe he’d found the bad porn sites of it, too. Eleven was old enough for that.

Then I realized what he was _really_ so embarrassed about it. I’d admired his ass before, especially in those fucking skinny jeans he wore – but bare, I admired it for a different reason. There was a thick plug nestled between his cheeks. This whole time, I’d been grinding against it, shoving it deeper into him.

“You slutty little bitch.”

Cody immediately tried to wriggle away again. He did a decent job – this time, I had to knock him to the floor, his jeans and underwear around his knees, my legs splayed around him and one arm around his neck, not quite squeezing as I ground my still-clothed cock against his ass.

“The whole time you were talking to me,” I breathed into his ear, “and you had this inside you. How big is it, huh?” I grabbed the ring on the end, pulling it out just enough to see, while he made incoherent moaning noises against my arm. Nearly 3 inches across. Even jerking off to him through the wall hadn’t prepared me for seeing something that big inside of his tiny little body.

“You been getting pedos online to buy these for you?”

“N-no – _ah!_ ” I shoved it back in before he could lie to me.

“Tell me the truth, Cody,” I teased, “or I’ll just put my dick in right next to it.”

He shivered at the thought, with fear or arousal or both I couldn’t tell. “I – I –“ I took my arm away from his throat, flipping him onto his back, and enjoying the red staining his freckled cheeks. “I – I give people pictures and – and audio stuff sometimes, and they – they send me p-presents –“

“How _resourceful_.” I leaned down and pushed my mouth onto his. His lips and tongue were so small that it felt like I was raping him even with just a kiss, shoving my tongue into his mouth and feeling him groan around it. He was so distracted by the kiss that it took him a moment to realize I was wrestling his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off – and unbuttoning my own. He tried to tear away from me, but I was so much bigger that I kept my tongue in his mouth as long as I wanted, until I had his legs open, and my cock resting between his legs. I hadn’t taken a good look at his cunt yet, but I could feel it along my length – sopping wet, for all of his protests. Then I broke the kiss, letting him gasp for breath through the tears welling in his eyes.

“Please, please, please, not there, not there-“

“What, you think you call the shots?’

“R-rape me if you want to, but not there-“

“You’re a big boy, Cody. Call it what it is.” I rubbed myself up and down his cunt, watching him shiver at the friction on his clit.

“M-my… my pussy. Please don’t fuck me in my pussy.”

“And why should I listen to you?” This was so much _fun._

Cody stared at me, clearly trying to think of something, anything, he could offer that I couldn’t just take. “I’ll – I’ll do anything.”

“Hm. Alright.” I stood up, and he tried to get to his knees, thinking I’d make him suck me off – but instead, I kicked him back onto his front. “Crawl.”

“Wh-what?”

“Into the living room. Like that. Crawl.”

Cody curled up into a ball, face bright red. The plug was clearly making him sore by now; it was _way_ too big for him, and I doubted he was smart enough to use the amount of lube it required. But he was a smart kid. He knew what his options were. So he slowly began to push himself across the floor, ass in the air, giving me a glorious view of the plug stretching his hole and his practically-dripping cunny, long, bare legs doing most of the work while his hands flexed uselessly behind his back. His cunt was bare, too – his pubic hair hadn’t even begun to grow in yet, leaving him soft as a baby. The perfect age.

I couldn’t help it. I wrapped a hand around my cock, watching him struggle. He knew, and I knew, that I could grab him at any moment, shove myself eight inches deep into his exposed little slit. He had no defense. He just had to trust that I wouldn’t, and I was going to enjoy the view of a dirty little cuntboy doing his level best to avoid the inevitable.

He made it to the living room, and tipped sideways over onto the carpet, breathing hard. The table was made of solid wood, and the fake-leather couch had some of his other toys on it, barely hidden by the throw blanket. I sat down on the couch, taking a look. A Hitachi-knock-off vibrator, sure. A collar. And…

Ohohoho. It had taken me a minute to recognize it.

Cody blanched. “I – I don’t use it, I don’t –“

“Oh, yes you do.”

How an eleven year old had even thought to buy himself – or get somebody to buy him – a dildo gag, I wasn’t sure. That was a little more niche. But hell, I needed to start keeping him quiet, didn’t I?

I started with the collar, grabbing him by the hair and bringing him over to kneel in front of me.

“Why are you doing this?” Cody asked miserably.

“You need an answer to that?”

“I…” But he didn’t. I suppose I could have just asked him, and he would have fucked me if I’d asked. But the thing was, I _liked_ making him uncomfortable. I didn’t want to care about his feelings. That was why I was raping him, not grooming some cute little overeager faggot into sucking my cock after school. It was safer, sure, when they didn’t _know_ they were being raped, but it was more fun when they did and they were too humiliated to talk about it to tell anybody.

I fastened the collar around his neck, then kissed him again. This was what he wouldn’t tell anybody about. He was leaning into it, because he’d fantasized about this kind of thing. I’d heard him through the wall, jacking off until he gasped breathless to porn where the girls were crying and the boys were bragging about fucking them straight. Then I broke the kiss, sliding the jet-black dildo part of the gag between his lips. He was hesitant at first, but perhaps it was the collar, he began to suck a little more eagerly.

I took hold of his hair. “Good boy,” I whispered, unable to help the grin.

His eyes fell slightly closed, mouth getting wetter around the cock in his mouth. How many people in his life even called him a boy at all? I fastened the gag to a looser setting, letting him suck on it, pulling the sweater off his shoulders, stroking his hips, even pulling him close enough for the precum-soaked tip of my shaft to drool over the part of his midriff showing under his shirt. Subspace was so easy to _manipulate,_ especially for kids who’d never really been in it before.

“You like sucking cock, don’t you?” I said, straight into his ear. I fastened it a little tighter. He gagged a bit, but his throat adjusted to it, a slight swell appearing at the top of his throat.

“Mm-hmm…”

“Lips like that, you were _born_ for it. Bought this just so you could make yourself choke on dick like a good little bitch.”

I fastened it another notch. He was drooling freely now, gag reflex forcing his spit down his chin. The humiliation in his eyes was obvious, but he was half-glazed over too, almost forgetting that I was his rapist, not his lover or his dom. He might not even have tracked that he couldn’t get it _out_ of his mouth if he needed to. If he choked to death on it, it’d be sad, sure, but it wouldn’t be my business.

Actually, the thought was kind of hot. Food for thought.

“You’re just _asking_ for it,” I murmured. One more notch and it’d be almost flush against his mouth. I pulled it tight, and there it was – the alarm in his eyes. It was still just saliva pouring down his chin, but lots of it. Then I pulled his shirt over his head, and got my knife out of my pocket.

He tried to scurry away from me, but I just used it to cut the sweater and shirt off his arms. I trailed it up his arms, but I didn’t have any interest in marking him up too much. Besides, there was something far more fun to play with.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket next, admiring the image in front of me. The white binder tight around his chest was hot all on its own – taut around his ribs, restricting his breathing just enough that between that and the gag stuffed in his mouth and swelling out his throat, he was probably feeling a little dizzy. But even more than that, for the first time, I had an idea of what it was hiding. Bigger than I’d expected, too.

He flinched away when I brushed my fingers over it, and I gave him a small slap to his cheek. “Don’t be a brat. You want to be fucked like the girls in those pornos?”

“ _Mmph-_ “

I took hold of his hips, pulling him up onto my lap like he weighed nothing at all. He liked _that,_ despite himself, I could tell. I nestled him there, my cock in front of his little slit and rubbing against his nub, sending more shivers up his spine, and slid my fingers under the tight hem of the mid-length binder. I pushed it up until it sat at his collarbones, and the heavy C-cup breasts – early-developing for _any_ pre-teen, and hell for a trans boy – fell down, bouncing slightly.

Jackpot.

I grabbed one by the nipple, pulling and watching his expression. “You call yourself a boy with these big udders?”

He looked ready to spit at me, if his mouth hadn’t been full – but when I slapped his breast, he closed his eyes with an obvious moan.

“Can’t hear you,” I taunted, pulling at both this time. They were _sensitive,_ too. And every time he moaned, he choked a little more on the cock filling his throat. At this rate I might just cum all over him and not even get to breed him. Which would have been a shame, but hey, he lived next door. Unless he decided to kill himself, I had easy access.

God, the way they _bounced,_ too. It was weird. Most pedos weren’t into tits. But me, I loved a nice pair of big tits, especially when they had that softness to them. It meant I went for preteens and teens more than the younger ones.

The cock-gag fell down around Cody’s neck.

Shit.

I looked up, and was struck for a moment at the blaze of fury that _hadn’t_ been in his eyes before, when he threw himself forward and bit me on the neck hard enough to draw blood.

I shoved him off me, and he hit the table, falling off onto the carpeted floor. Alright, I’d had enough of him. I got on top of him, holding him down with one hand, and lined my cock up with the cunt he’d been practically waving in my face. He was tight – _insanely_ tight, just how I liked them, which meant I couldn’t take him all in one go. Only the head went in at first, and even that had his back arching. The plug helped; he’d have been tight anyway, but this just made it better for me and more painful for him.

Although, perhaps, I’d underestimated cute little Cody. As I thrust against him, he bit his lip – and bucked his hips up _against_ me. “You can fuck me harder than that, you son of a bitch,” he snarled.

I grabbed one of his tits again, squeezing hard enough to bruise, and thrust the rest of my cock into him. Brave words, sure, but when I tore him open the rest of the way, he couldn’t hold back the sob, burying his face in my shoulder. “Hard enough for you?” I didn’t slow down, either. The plug still in his ass – which might well be _bleeding_ by now – ground against my dick through him, and every time I yanked at one of his nipples or pulled at his collar, he tightened up all the more.

“D-don’t –“

More _don’t._ “Oh, no,” I growled, unable to hide my delight. “I’m cumming inside you whether you like it or not. Gonna have my baby, bitch boy?”

“Please! Please, how do I make you pull out?”

“Beg me,” I hissed, my nails digging into his breasts, feeling him getting tighter around me the rougher I was on him. He was losing his virginity exactly the way he’d fucking wanted to. “Beg me the way you fantasize about it. I hear you through the wall, you whore. I jerk off to your cute little voice, so beg _me._ ”

Cody’s throat worked against the collar, and it didn’t matter either way, because if he got pregnant, it wasn’t _my_ problem. He was the one whose nipples were so stiff against my chest that they could have cut glass. But his hot breath hit my ear, and then there it was, what I’d hoped for. “Please don’t breed my little hole, Daddy. I’m too little for a baby. I’ll be a good girl,” he panted. “I’ll even swallow it if you want, Daddy, but please don’t cum in my baby pussy, please please please-“

I nearly came right then and there. But hey, he’d done a good job. So I pulled out, and flipped him over. The plug had worked itself almost all the way out with how hard I’d been fucking him, so I just pulled it the rest of the way out, jerked off my cock with a few strokes, and then plunged myself into his raw, stretched asshole.

Cody’s head arched almost all the way back, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He was so _small_ still, freckles and dimples spread all over his shoulders, tits bouncing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. My hand was almost the size of his face. And my cock was splitting him open all over again.

“Tha-thank you Daddy,” he managed to get out before I started fucking him again, and it only took a few thrusts before I spilled into him. He could feel every bit of it, too, hot cum filling up his ass.

I wasn’t quite done – although he _had_ impressed me. I pulled him up by his hair, then held him up with an arm around his torso.

“You make such a good little twink toy,” I murmured. “Shame.”

“Shame?” he exhaled, still trying to catch his breath – before I pinched his nose closed with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. He caught on fast, fighting with reserves of energy he probably didn’t really have. But it wasn’t long before he started to weaken, especially with me thrusting my spent cock into him, shivering at the oversensitivity and how he clenched around me.

I didn’t kill him. He thought I was going to, and until he woke up, he’d think that I had. That was the fun of it – and that kind of thing was risky. I’d fucked it up a few times, ended up with a corpse on my hands. Those had been hard to clean up from. But I mean it when I say they were accidents. No, I didn’t actually want Cody dead. That was no fun. So once he passed out, his little body finally going limp but still breathing, I started untying him. Collar, dildo gag, plug – I washed them, put them back in his room somewhere discreet. Then I carried him back into his room along with all of his clothes.

I took my time putting him to bed. Unconscious little sluts are still hot, after all, and even spent, I couldn’t resist having a taste of his little cunt, all fucked open for the first time. He stirred a bit in his sleep, so I suckled on his nipples as well. He did make a cute boy; I just hoped he didn’t actually go through with getting his tits cut off, because they were _perfect._

Then once I’d had that last bit of fun, I tucked him in. A few things might happen next. He’d try to kill himself, maybe; that had happened a few times, too. Only one had actually succeeded. I’d… almost felt bad about that. He’d stop caring about himself, start slutting out, and I’d get the joy of watching or listening to him fuck others. Or he’d convince itself it hadn’t happened.

Either way, I could always come back for seconds. He had a few years on him before he stopped being fun, and even if I never touched him again –

-it’d be entertaining listening through the wall _after_ this, and seeing if anything changed. 


End file.
